Louisiana Fever
by ILoveMyNephewAndNiece99
Summary: On his mission with Stefan to create more hybrids, Klaus comes across a beautiful blonde girl that he can't seem to get out of his head. I'm Sorry, I'm really bad at summaries!


**This is a Klaroline story! I also have another Klaroline story, so go check that out, and let me know if you want me to work on this one or the other one! because I couldn't decide :) Thanks, enjoy!**

* * *

Caroline came out of the white painted house, the door slamming shut loudly from the wind. Her feet tapped down the steps landing in the front yard dirt.

"Rudy! come on it's too hot out here for me to come look for you!" She yelled, muttering to herself, "your owner should be out in hundred-degree heat looking for you,"

"Excuse me?"

Caroline whirled, putting a hand to her pounding heart. There behind her was a man, a very attractive man, hah! he was more than attractive.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," the attractive man chuckled, Somehow she seriously doubted he didn't mean to.

"Can I help you?" she asked after her heart stopped trying to claw it's way up her throat.

"Yeah my car broke down and I've been walking for hours, yours is the first house I've come across and I was just wondering if I can you use your phone?" the man asked.

Caroline hesitated, not sure what to do.

"Don't you have a phone?"

The man pursed his lips apologetically, pulling a black cased phone out. "Battery died,"

the man took notice of the indecisiveness, that her silence revealed. "Look I promise I'm not a serial killer, I just need to use your phone,"

"you know almost all people who say they're not serial killers, usually are," she pointed out uncomfortable. The man for his part just looked amused,

the blonde sighed, turning around.

"Okay sure,"

"So, I can come in?" he asked, almost sounding like he won something. "No, I'll get the phone and bring it out to you," Caroline laughed.

"I thought you southern folk were supposed to be more trusting," He said in an accent she didn't notice he had before.

His expression transferred from polite and charming to dangerously sinister, in zero seconds flat.

But Caroline being well, Caroline, decides to ignore this.

"I'm from Virginia, but sure I'll give it a go," Caroline tilted her head, plastering her best sickly sweet smile on her face.

"I'm so sorry, I am being completely rude, goodness me. she breathed, putting a hand to her chest.

"What can I help you with, sugar?" she retorted, mockingly in an impressive thick southern drawl.

And just like that the smile was back. He laughed, with genuine amusement. "Okay smartass, why don't you just go get the phone and bring it out,"

"Sure," Caroline replied "if you tell me why you're really here,"

The man huffed out a chuckle in surprise.

"What is your name?"

"Who says you're worthy to something as precise as my name,"

She asked, peering up at him.

An expression passed across the man's face, that she couldn't quite decipher. fascination, maybe?

"How about I just stick with calling you smartass,"

"Well I do have a great ass, but we're veering off topic here,"

the man grinned, shaking his head. "Tell me your name," he demanded, in a soft manner, that she could already tell, was out of character for him.

Caroline bit her lip, "I'll make you a deal if you tell me why you're here, then I will give you my name,"

"Deal," He agreed.

"But first..." He rushed forward, trapping her in his steel tight grip. Forcefully grabbing her jaw, albeit softly,

he continued to speak, "okay I'll admit, I don't need to use your phone." He confessed while tilting the blonde's head up to keep direct eye contact and, also get a better view of her very electric, blue-green eyes, they seemed to be otherworldly, he swore he could actually see sparks in them,

"My name is Klaus, I'm looking for a guy, and I was told said guy, lives at this address."

Klaus leaned in closer, a hair's breath away, "You wouldn't happen to have seen him by any chance?" he whispered, his warm breath, breezing across her face, in an oddly calming way, considering the situation they were in.

silence lingered, as she froze. she couldn't tell him where Ray was, that would be going back on her promise to keep her mouth tightly shut. not that she knew the guy very well, but him and his fiance were kind enough to let her crash with them in their farmhouse until she decided what her next move was.

Finally, she answered his question, by shaking her head no.

Klaus smirked. smiling adoringly at her failed attempt to lie,

"Hmm, now that was fib,"

He was confused at his own reluctance, he should just compel her, but gazing into her wide enchanting eyes, decided it for him, he was rendered unable to.

Caroline tried not to panic as his expression fell back into dangerous territory. softening at the last minute,

"Let's see, if your friend inside knows of his whereabouts."

Before Caroline had a chance to protest, Klaus yanked her around so her back slammed into his muscular chest. one hand latched onto her waist while his other arm wrapped around her shoulders gently, but firm enough with clear intent, that there would be harm done if she tried to escape,

Klaus pushed forward towards the charming, house.

Caroline's soft hand grasped onto the arm braced threateningly over her shoulders. The petite fingers of her other hand clutched the firm appendage that rested on her waist.

the supple skin of Caroline's palm made contact to Klaus' own rough flesh, the intense heat immediately claiming a mark. He wanted to snatch his hand back from the shock of it.

That simple touch brought along fervor, something he shouldn't feel for a girl he barely knew.

Shaking his head in exasperation, he guided the pretty blue-eyed girl up the steps and into the house.


End file.
